Inverno
by danyela49
Summary: Uma caneca de chocolate quente em um dia de neve e tudo se resolve! AU, shounen-ai meio Fluffy Itanaru.


A neve caia como tempestade do céu, deixando as ruas sem movimento algum, nem crianças brincando de guera de neve, nem adultos inspecionando as crianças, nem pessoas desocupadas andando por ai. Nada, apenas a neve que castigava as ruas e um garoto loiro de olhos azuis que olhava da janela da casa de seu amigo, Naruto foi a casa de Sasuke fazer seu trabalho com Sasuke, porém a neve caiu castigando toda a cidade impossibilitando Naruto de sair.

-Naruto-kun, se continuar a encarar a neve desse jeito com certeza ela ira lhe denunciar a policia.

Naruto ouviu a voz do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi, soar sarcasticamente. Na verdade estavam só ele e Itachi ali, Sasuke e seus pais haviam saido para buscar uma encomenda, Naruto estava quase indo em bora quando a neve caiu deixando Itachi e Naruto sózinhos ali.

-Hn.

Naruto saiu de perto da janela e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, Itachi se sentou observando o loiro, com um sorriso de lado.

-Se continuar a andar assim você ira fazer um buraco no chão e outro em seu tênis Naruto-kun, o melhor que você tem a fazer agora é sentar e relaxar um pouco, logo a neve ira parar e você podera ir embora.

Naruto suspirou se sentando ao lado de Itachi, olhando fixamente para a lareira, Itachi se levantou e saiu do comodo por alguns minutos, não demorou para voltar com uma bandeja com bonbons e chocolate quente, estendeu uma caneca a Naruto e pegou uma para si mesmo tomando o chocolate e olhando de canto para o loiro.

-Nossa, que gostoso, como você prepata o chocolate quente Itachi-san?

-Bem, eu já coloco o leite misturado com o nescau para ferver e com quatro quadrados de suflair para cada caneca, quando ferve e o suflair já está derretido eu desligo e coloco mais quatro quadrados de suflair para cada caneca, dai você vai bebendo enquanto derrete. Não precisa me chamar de Itachi-san Naruto-kun, só Itachi.

-Se você parar de me chamar de Naruto-kun eu paro de te chamar de Itachi-san.

Itachi riu, o que foi bizarro na opinião de Naruto que sempre viu Itachi sério.

-Uma troca justa não?

Itachi sorriu sedutoramente para Naruto, que corou e brigou com seu próprio sangue traidor, Naruto apenas abanou a cabeça e encarou sua caneca dando mais um gole.

-F-foi você quem criou a receita do chocolate quente?

-Não, na faculdade costumava ir beber chocolate quente em um barzinho que tinha ali perto, e a moça que preparava me deu a receita, depois disso nunca mais vi ela, mais pelo menos tenho a receita.

-É muito boa a receita, e obrigada por me passar a receita Itachi-san.

-Não foi nada Naruto-kun, pessoas bonitas como você merecem coisas gostosas na vida não?

Itachi sorriu de lado, malicioso, e se Naruto estivesse tomando Chocolate quente a quela hora concerteza teria engasgado, mais ele só tinha encostado a caneca nos labios, e parando por ai sabendo que poderia engasgar, porém algo se passou pela mente de Naruto que o fez sorrir maleficamente.

-Pessoas bonitas como eu merecem mais do que coisas gostosas não é Itachi-san?

-Itachi, Naruto... –Itachi sorriu maliciosamente colocando sua caneca na mesa de centro, ato repetido por Naruto.- Acho que você tem razão, e por isso, vou lhe dar mais do que coisas gostosas Naruto.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto perigosamente, fazendo o loiro se deitar letamente no sofa, Itachi ficando por cima selou seus labios com os de Naruto, roubando um beijo calmo e carinhoso, Itachi sempre tivera um tombo por Naruto e agora tinha o loiro em seus braços.

Naruto se separou de Itachi por falta de ar, mais havia sido um sacrificio pois Itachi parecia não querer abandonar seus labios, mais a reação de Itachi após o beijo foi inesperada, na opinião de Naruto, o Uchiha encostou suas testas uma na outra e disse com um carinho que o loiro nunca viu antes.

-Quer namorar comigo Naruto?

Bem, passar um dia trancado com Itachi não havia sido uma má idéia, na rdade havia sido uma ótima ideia, Naruto precisava lenbrar de passar mais dias de neve sózinho em uma casa com Itachi.

-Claro que sim Itachi.

Afinal, pois a primeira vez que passou o dia trancado numa casa com Itachi, saiu de la Namorando a pessoa que sempre amou em segredo.

---

Demorei, mais não se desesperem, eu voltei para fazer da vida de vocês um pesadelo ô/

Ta bom, eu prometo parar de assistir filme de terror u.u

Bem, aqui esta a super, ultra, mega, hiper oneshot curtinha AO DELTA! (?)

Ultima oneshot da coleção estações... Da até vontade de chorar i.i

Eu vo chora no ombro da Lah-neesama TToTT

Só ela sabe me controlar, você não sabeeemm –parecendo uma cirançinha-

Mais não é muito bom quando ela usa minhas fraquesas para o mal ._.

Neah nee-sama? Malvada u.u

Bem, esta aqui, acho que mereço comentarios não?

Se não comentarem puxo o pé de vocês a noite, e vocês não vão gostar de me ver com olheiras gg'

Kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate de todos vocês!

EU QUERO REVIEWS OU PUXO O PÉ DE TODO MUNDO! Ò.Ó

Ja ne.


End file.
